yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Jaim's Destination Part II - A Space Hotel
A Space Hotel (Swedish: Ett rymdhotell) is the second part of Jaim's Destination. It continues from where Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 left off. Full name * English: Jaim's Destination Part II - A Space Hotel * Swedish: Jaims destination del 2 - Ett rymdhotell Cast Jaim Pal Påssaision and Britia Pal Påssaision as themselves. Åpaio Pal Påssaision, Sanjay Ramaswami, Priya Ramaswami and Cyd Roseland only appear in the "Previously on" part. -- Armiv, Jaun Pal Påssaision, Oanc Pal Påssaision and Tranc Pal Påssaision are all technically part of the cast but do not play any role whatsoever in A Space Hotel. As clips from Jaim's Space Adventure and Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 are reused, Faga Pal Påssaision and Porthos Roseland are also technically part of the cast, but none of them are heard even in the "Previously on" part. Errors * The "..." in the "Previously on Jaim's Space Adventure" text is missing. ** Also, in the Swedish version, there are three instances of a space before "...". Notes * This is the first The Sims 2 movie where the English and Swedish versions do not share the same thumbnail. This is because the original assigned thumbnails for each of them respectively did not fit them and when that had to be changed, the Swedish one ended up getting a different thumbnail than the expected Si Hotel one. Plans On December 15, 2017 Vanalker discussed with a fan of the Jaim movies what to include in A Space Hotel. A Space Hotel is referred to as "Film del 3" ("Movie part 3", eg. Jaim's Space Adventure Part 3) but ended up becoming part of Jaim's Destination instead. File:JaimsDestinationPartIIPlanFront.png File:JaimsDestinationPartIIPlanBack.png YouTube description Original version (English) thumb A hotel in the middle of nowhere?! How did it end up there? Swedish version thumb Ett hotell i mitten av ingenstans?! Hur dök den upp där till att börja med? Script Original version (English) Previously on Jaim's Space Adventure Jaim and Britia somehow ended up on a space motorway after both planned to go bowling together. Their friends also ended up in space... though their original plans are still unknown. Britia exited the car for some reason despite Jaim's warnings... and fell down. Luckily, she found a car. Vanalker proudly presents: Jaim's Destination Part II - A Space Hotel Jaim: I wonder what's up with Britia. I hope she's OK after all this. Jaim: At least I'm on my way to Nept... Wait, I see a hotel. Time to check in I guess. There might be some great stuff there. Jaim: Well I'm going to speed up... Not that the police will notice it, because there are none around here. Meanwhile, over to Britia... Britia: Will I ever get back to Jaim? I don't know... let's hope that so will be the case. Britia: I see a hotel! Time to speed up! After a while, Jaim finally arrives to the hotel... The Si Hotel is a hotel located between Uranus and Neptune. It is operated by humans. After some minutes, Britia arrives as well... After checking in and entering his hotel room, Jaim passes out. When he wakes up, he suddenly has different clthes. Like, where did they come from? Jaim: What happened? Why do I wear different clothes now? I will never understand that. At least I'm accepting it, sometimes you need to start using something new. Jaim goes out of his room and down to the dancefloor. To be continued Swedish version I föregående avsnitt av Jaims rymdäventyr Jaim och Britia hamnade på något sätt på en rymdmotorväg, efter att båda planerade att gå och bowla tillsammans. Deras vänner hamnade också i rymden ... men deras ursprungliga planer är fortfarande okända. Britia gick ur bilen av någon anledning trots Jaims varningar ... och föll ner. Lyckligtvis fann hon en bil. Vanalker presenterar stolt: Jaims destination del 2 - Ett rymdhotell Jaim: Har undrat hur det är med Britia. Jag hoppas att hon är okej efter allt detta. Jaim: Åtminstone är jag på väg till Nept... Vänta, jag ser ett hotell. Tid att checka in antar jag. Det kan finnas några bra saker där. Jaim: Jag tänker köra lite fortare... Inte att snuten kommer att märka det, för dom finns inte här. Under tiden, över till Britia: Britia: Kommer jag någonsin att komma tillbaka till Jaim? Jag vet inte ... låt oss hoppas att så kommer att bli fallet. Britia: Jag ser ett hotell! Dags att köra lite fortare! Efter ett tag kommer Jaim äntligen fram till hotellet... Si-hotellet är ett hotell beläget mellan Uranus och Neptunus. Den drivs av människor. Efter några minuter kommer Britia också fram... Efter incheckningen och efter att har gått in i sitt hotellrum svimmar Jaim. När han vaknar lite senare har han plötsligt andra kläder på sig. Ja var kom de ifrån? Jaim: Vad hände? Varför har jag andra kläder på mig nu? Jag kommer aldrig att förstå det. Åtminstone acepterar jag det, ibland måste man börja använda nåt nytt. Jaim går ut ur sitt rum och ner till dansgolvet. Fortsättning följer...